


When You Wear the Wrong Shoes

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [10]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Climbing, Distractions, Helpful Carter, Hurt Hogan, No Traction, falls - Freeform, ladder, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What happens when Colonel Hogan climbs the guard tower with shoes that have no traction? Simple, he falls. He's injured but he still makes his way back inside the camp without being spotted. Carter on the other hand is more than happy to help his commanding officer with anything he needs during his recovery.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	When You Wear the Wrong Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different take on Season 1, Episode 24 (How to Cook a German Goose with Radar). Please read and enjoy!

Kinch’s POV:  
“I’ve got it. Lebeau get your camera and go distract the guards by taking pictures of Helga in her bathing suit outside,” Colonel Hogan said. 

“How will that help?” I asked as Lebeau left to get his camera. 

“It will distract them long enough for me to climb up the guard tower and attach the antenna,” he answered. 

“You’re going to go through the fences and barbed wire? Climb to the top of the guard tower to put the antenna in place?” Newkirk asked. 

“That’s right,” Colonel Hogan answered. 

“No offense sir but have you lost your mind? You could get caught! They could shoot you,” he said, trying to reason with our risk-taking Colonel. 

“I’ll be fine. They’ll be too busy looking at Helga to notice me,” he said as LeBeau returned with the camera, “Okay, let’s go. Places everyone.” 

We all walked outside and Hogan waited until the guards were distracted to sneak under the fence and barbed wire. So far so good. He’s made it to the ladder without being seen. We watch as he climbs up and places the antenna on the tower. Just a little ways to go and he will be back here where he belongs. 

I notice that he’s moving slower going down than he was going up. Something’s wrong. He wouldn’t take his time with something this risky in broad daylight. I didn’t see him get injured though. Why would he be moving so slow? 

My question got answered as soon as it left my head. I watched as his foot slipped and he lost his grip on the ladder. All we could do was watch our Colonel fall almost 15 feet to the ground. 

I was about to yell for help when I saw him raise his hand and put a finger to his lips. He wants us to stay quiet. Maybe he survived the fall without any injuries? 

We watch as he slowly makes his way to his feet and limps over to the fence. He lifts it up, makes his way under, and goes to clear the next one. 

“Come on,” I said as LeBeau was gesturing to us to hurry up.

“Carter, go get Wilson and meet us in Colonel Hogan’s quarters,” Newkirk said as we walked to Colonel Hogan who was now on the right side of the fence, “Are you alright sir? What happened?” 

“I don’t have any traction on my shoes. I slipped,” he said as he leaned into Newkirk and I so he could take some weight off his bad foot. 

“Why didn’t you let us come and get you?” I asked as we slowly walked to the barracks. 

“The guards would’ve checked the tower. If they did then they were bound to find that antenna and we’d be up a creek with no paddle,” he explained as Klink came out of his office and saw the three of us. 

“Halt!” he exclaimed as he walked right past his secretary in a bathing suit and went straight to us, “What happened?” 

“We were playing soccer sir and I fell and hurt my foot,” Hogan explained. 

“Playing soccer? I don’t see no ball,” he said as he looked around us. 

“That’s because Carter went to put it away after he got Wilson for me,” Hogan said. 

“Get Wilson? You really are hurt, aren’t you?” Klink asked as he looked Hogan up and down. 

“Yes sir. If you don’t mind, I’ll be going to my quarters,” Hogan said as he began walking again, “You can have the flowers sent to my room.” 

\-----Hogan’s Room-----  
Wilson’s POV:  
“I heard you fell off a ladder Colonel Hogan? How far was the fall?” I asked as I turned to his men, “Who saw it?” 

“We all did,” Kinch answered, “But I’d say the fall was about 15 feet.” 

“Then you’re lucky you only hurt your foot,” I told him as I sat by him on his bed to take his foot in my hand, “Where did you land on your foot? Did you land on your feet normally? Did you land on one more than the other?” 

“My feet were flat and I had more weight on my left foot,” he answered before he gasped from me touching a tender spot on his foot. 

“Sorry,” I said as I set his foot back down, “Looks like Colonel Hogan here fractured his foot. Now, he doesn’t need any surgery as long as he keeps off his foot and ices it. If he does that then he should be healed in a few weeks.”  
“We’ll make sure he stays off his foot Wilson,” LeBeau said. 

“I’m sure you boys will,” I said, “I will grab him some crutches. I will be right back.” 

Newkirk’s POV:  
“Boy! Won’t this be fun?” Carter asked as Wilson left. 

“Fun? Why would the Colonel being hurt be fun?” I asked. 

“Just think of it sir,” he said as I sat on the end of Colonel Hogan’s bunk, “We can come up with a system. We can take turns sleeping in here in case you need anything. We can even give you a bell to ring when you need us when we aren’t in the room.” 

“Carter,” I sighed. 

“Maybe we can have Wilson get you a wheelchair! We can take turns wheeling you around the camp while your foot heals,” he said, “That sounds fun! Doesn’t it Colonel Hogan?” 

“It sure does Carter,” Hogan agreed. 

“Great! I’ll go find you a bell you can use,” he said before he left. 

“Guys,” Hogan said once Carter was gone, “Don’t let him get too carried away with this, alright? He’s going to give me more headaches than I can handle while I have trouble moving.” 

“We won’t let him get out of hand sir,” I told him. 

“I found some Colonel Hogan and they are all different colors,” he said as he put them on Hogan’s bed, “If you ring this blue one then that means you need to go to the bathroom. The red ones means you’re hungry. The yellow one means you’re tired. Green means you call a meeting and want to talk to all of us. And purple means you need to see Klink. How’s that sir?” 

“Wonderful,” Hogan sighed, “Thanks Carter.” 

“Oh! I can get you a whistle that you can use if we’re too far away to hear the bell,” he said as he stood back up, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Stop him will you?” Hogan asked. 

“Right sir,” I answered before I left to stop Carter before he gave us all headaches.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story. Let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is welcomed!


End file.
